That's What Osananajimi Are For
by celengdebu
Summary: Meski tak selalu ada di sana, agaknya radar di kepala Kuroo bekerja 24/7 tiap Kenma membutuhkan sesuatu. KuroKen.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu – Furudate Hairuichi

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Kenma tak begitu paham bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa terbangun. Yang diingat hanyalah alarm ponsel menjerit-jerit entah berapa kali, tirai kamar terbuka, juga tangannya yang meraba meja dengan brutal demi mematikan benda sialan itu sampai akhirnya menyerah karena tak kunjung tergapai dan berguling acuh membiarkan bunyinya bergema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Diputarnya kepala agak malas sembari pelan-pelan mencerna keadaan, sadar jika ponselnya masih tersimpan di dalam ransel sekaligus dengan _video game_ yang tak sempat dikeluarkan setelah kemarin membuang begitu saja segala barang yang dibawa sepulang sekolah. Termasuk sepatu, blazer, juga dasinya ke sembarang arah. Kantuk, rasa capek, bergumul jadi satu dan Kenma bahkan masih bisa merasakan ngilu di lehernya, mungkin terlalu banyak mendongak tiap memberi bola pada Lev.

Matanya berkedip-kedip menerima sinyal otak yang merayap mengirimkan berita bahwa ada alasan mengapa tubuh itu bersikeras tinggal di tempat tidur dan tak segera bangkit seperti rutinitas. Ini hari Minggu, alasan kenapa dia menolak ajakan orangtuanya untuk pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama tetangga ke kota sebelah. Sejatinya Kenma ingin menghabiskan malam untuk tidur sepuas-puasnya supaya dia bisa bersantai di pagi hari dan menamatkan permainannya yang tertunda akibat maraton latihan. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana. Bukannya segar, kepalanya malah semakin pusing.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur, Kenma bergerak limbung setengah sadar, pun spontan menganga sewaktu mendapati jarum jam dinding merujuk pukul setengah satu. Nyaris seharian dia mendengkur, pantas saja perutnya bergejolak minta diisi. Sejenak dia berniat memanggil nama seseorang sebagai bentuk protes kenapa tidak dibangunkan lebih awal, namun urung begitu teringat kalau Kuroo sedang ikut bimbingan bersama Yaku dan Kai. Kelas tiga begitu sibuk menghadapi ujian hingga hari Minggu pun harus tetap belajar.

Gerung pelan berbunyi lagi. Kenma menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil melengos, melewatkan sarapan memang bukan hal bagus, mungkin sebaiknya dia menyeduh _ramen cup_ ukuran besar yang bisa membayar dua kali rasa lapar. Diseretnya kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan berkumur sebelum berjingkat-jingkat ke dapur. Kedua tangannya bergantian menarik kemasan _ramen_ dari lemari makan bersama satu balok kecil keju. Sempat diliriknya seplastik daging sapi, wortel, dan berbagai bahan mentah di lemari es yang sebetulnya bisa digunakan untuk memasak kare. Namun mengingat persentase menghanguskan panci dan merusak dapur jauh lebih besar dibandingkan hasil jadi, Kenma buru-buru mengurungkan niat. Apalagi dia enggan bergerak terlalu banyak.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dibawanya mangkuk mie ke depan televisi, meluruskan kaki di lantai, memisahkan sumpit, lalu mulai menyeruput. Kuroo pasti akan mencecar karena dia gemar mewanti-wanti Kenma untuk mengurangi makan makanan instan. _Ah, tapi Kuroo kan sedang tidak di sini. Jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa_ , batin Kenma.

Selagi menikmati makan siang, mata Kenma berpendar ke segala arah. Ruang makan yang kosong, ruang tamu yang senyap, dapur yang hening serta halaman yang sunyi. Lain ceritanya jika Kuroo sedang berkunjung, pemuda itu akan mondar-mandir seenaknya dari ruang tengah ke arah lemari es untuk mengambil camilan, mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sambil tengkurap tanpa sungkan, atau sekedar mengecek pesandi ponsel dan membiarkan Kenma bermain _game_ berbantalkan paha. Kuroo selalu menemani tanpa diminta karena selain menjaga dan memantau pergerakan yang sering tersasar, dia tahu Kenma tak suka sendirian.

Saat hendak membuang mangkuk ke tempat sampah, mendadak Kenma bersin-bersin hebat. Menyangka itu akibat serbuk bumbu mie yang berceceran, dia bergegas berlari ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tangan sebersih mungkin, pun membasuh wajah beberapa kali agar tak ada yang menempel. Bukannya reda, bersinnya terus berlanjut hingga belasan menit berikutnya dihabiskan Kenma dengan menarik tisu dan menyusut hidung. Belum cukup sampai di situ, kedua bahunya yang mulai bergidik kedinginan memaksa Kenma kembali menyelinap ke balik selimut dan bergelung sembari meremas tisu dengan bingung. Pengaruh capek? Kombinasi hantaman maraton dan memberi tos pada Lev tiga hari berturut-turut? Terlalu bersemangat bermain _game_ sampai lupa makan malam? Yang mana?

Menyeka airmata yang ikut keluar karena terlalu banyak bersin, Kenma merutuk sebal. Justru pada saat dia mencoba terlelap, matanya menolak diajak berkompromi. Kini badannya mulai meriang dan kepalanya pusing bukan main. Kakinya dirapatkan satu sama lain seraya digosokkan agar sedikit hangat. Samar-samar didengarnya seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan, pintu yang dibuka perlahan lalu ditutup tak kalah pelan, decit kaki telanjang, serta sesuatu yang dijatuhkan membentur lantai.

Ketukan menyusul di pintu kamar. Satu, dua kali. Kenma berjengit malas. Sejenak kemudian decak pelan terlontar bersama suara yang sangat familiar.

"Kenma?"

 _Kuroo_? Kenma balas berbisik. Bukannya bimbingan baru akan selesai menjelang sore?

Namun meski tahu benar siapa sosok yang kini melangkah memasuki kamarnya, Kenma tak mampu berbuat lebih jauh. Yang dilakukannya hanya beringsut terlentang dan mendapati sebentuk lengan terjulur meraba kening, kemudian turun ke pipinya. Sangat hati-hati.

"Panas sekali," gumam suara itu, terdengar khawatir. Pandangan Kenma mungkin mengabur sebab wajah Kuroo terlihat seperti dua bayangan hitam yang sesekali berbaur sesekali terpisah. Atau mungkin itu hanya efek dari kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Meringis, Kenma memutuskan untuk terpejam, lenguhnya meluncur menanggapi usapan.

Beberapa bisik lain berujar lembut walau Kenma terlanjur tertidur.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap ketika Kenma terbangun lagi. Dahinya terasa sejuk dan secara naluri, dia beringsut menjulurkan tangan meraih sesuatu yang ternyata adalah lipatan kain lembap. Mengerenyit, diliriknya segelas air bersama semacam obat-obatan yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di atas meja. Setidaknya sampai Kenma berhasil mengingat jika ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamar itu sesaat sebelum dirinya mengalah pada nyeri di kepala.

Susah payah dicobanya menegakkan punggung untuk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal dan mengamati sekeliling. Seorang pemuda bertungkai panjang duduk menyamping di kursi tempatnya belajar, sebelah tangan menumpu pelipis dengan kepala tertekuk mengikuti pergantian halaman buku. Sebelah lengan lagi menggoreskan pensil sekaligus memegangi buku tersebut supaya tak jatuh dari pangkuan. Pasti sangat serius sampai suara derik tempat tidur tak membuat fokusnya terganggu.

Kenma memiringkan kepala, rambut mencuat yang khas dan aroma tubuh pemuda itu sudah cukup membuatnya ingin beranjak turun dan bertanya tentang beberapa hal. Tapi lagi-lagi, tenaganya seperti dilucuti karena menggerakkan kaki saja rasanya sulit.

"Kuroo _,_ " panggil Kenma serak. Tidak nyaring namun mampu menyuruh Kuroo berpaling dari bukunya sambil menyeringai sumringah, "Sejak kapan di sini?"

"Siang tadi."

"Bimbingannya libur?"

"Pelajarannya hanya satu, dan ibu menelepon mengingatkan agar tidak lupa menghangatkan kare. Tadinya aku berniat mengajakmu makan siang di rumah, tapi tidak ada jawaban meski belnya kutekan berkali-kali," Kuroo menutup bukunya dan berdiri menghampiri tempat tidur. Kerah kausnya diangkat sedikit diiringi cengir lebar, "Aku memakai kamar mandi karena udaranya panas, tidak apa-apa kan?"

 _Kare,_ desis Kenma dalam hati seraya mendesah lemah, "Apa aku terlihat akan bertanya?"

"Biasanya kau selalu menyindirku karena sering menumpang mandi di rumah orang lain," kekeh Kuroo usai mendaratkan tubuhnya di dekat kaki Kenma yang berbalut selimut. Telapak tangan yang besar terjulur meraba kening teman kecilnya tersebut dengan sayang, "Aku sudah menelepon bibi untuk minta ijin membeli obat, di rumah tak ada pereda demam. Pasti karena kecapekan ya? Dan jangan bilang kau tidak langsung tidur begitu sampai di rumah."

"Tidur kok," sanggah Kenma tak mau disalahkan, pipinya digosokkan ke tangan Kuroo yang hangat, "Besok pasti sudah bisa latihan lagi."

"Enak saja, tidak perlu. Kau duduk dulu di pinggir lapangan sampai bisa berdiri dengan baik. Yaku pasti tak akan keberatan menggantikanmu melatih Lev untuk sementara. Aku tak mau dibunuh bibi dengan tuduhan membuat anaknya sakit gara-gara latihan yang terlalu keras," ibu jari pemuda itu menyeka perlahan bibir bawah Kenma yang mengerucut, "Aku akan berada di sini sampai besok pagi, seragam dan sepatuku sudah kubawa di dalam tas. Kalau butuh apa-apa bilang padaku."

Kenma menggeleng datar, "Pulang sana."

"Mulai deh."

"Dibuat tidur juga sembuh."

"Sopan sedikit, jangan lupa kalau aku masih kaptenmu," Kuroo terkekeh, diraihnya kain yang tadi disingkirkan Kenma lalu mencelupnya ke baskom air dingin dan diperas perlahan-lahan, "Waktu kecil kau selalu memaksaku untuk tidur kalau sedang demam, karena itu anggap saja kita sedang saling mengingatkan."

Terdiam canggung, Kenma membiarkan Kuroo meletakkan kain tersebut ke dahinya dan ikut menghela napas kala pandangannya menangkap mimik Kuroo yang terlihat lega. Jari-jarinya meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroo dan menggenggam erat selagi bibirnya menggumamkan terima kasih, lirih. Kuroo merespon dengan menusukkan telunjuknya ke pucuk hidung Kenma, tersenyum miring, "Lapar tidak? Tadinya ingin kutawari kare, tapi untuk saat ini sepertinya aku harus mencari bubur instan yang biasa disimpan bibi di lemari dapur. Walau tidak seenak buatan ibumu, setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu."

"Kuroo mau memasak?"

"Kalau cuma menjerang air sih aku sangat percaya diri."

"Aku tidak mau makan bubur hangus."

Mengulum tawa disertai angguk pelan, Kuroo mengacungkan ibu jarinya sembari membantu menaikkan selimut menutupi dada. Kenma beringsut membulat mencari posisi paling nyaman, bantal di sampingnya dipeluk selagi memperhatikan bagaimana Kuroo bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri pintu, tepat ketika Kenma mendadak memanggil namanya hingga Kuroo terpaksa berhenti.

"Ya, Kenma?"

Menggerut selimut serta menyandarkan pipi di permukaan bantal, Kenma melempar senyum tipis ke arahnya, tampak begitu hangat dan mengundang untuk dipeluk.

"Kalau panasnya turun, aku ingin makan kare _,_ " tukas pemuda itu, merespon gerak alis Kuroo yang terangkat sebelah. Wajah diturunkan ke balik selimut agar yang bersangkutan tak bisa melihat air mukanya yang memerah. Bukan karena demam, "...bersama Kuroo."

Sosok menjulang di seberang kembali menyunggingkan cengir berbahaya dengan kilat mata jahil yang paling dihindari Kenma. Lengannya berkacak sebelah pinggang sambil memiringkan kepala penuh arti.

"Nanti kusuapi."

" _Yada._ "

Dan Kuroo pun balas tertawa.

.

* * *

.


End file.
